lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Nameless Randomly Generated Garbage 1
Fantendo is stupid. I dont know why I am doing this shit. So heres a story. This is the spicy story of our hero and how they found the creepy Drill. ---- Hi. My name is Sakeena Kamel and this is my story. A year ago got a job working for TEDTALKS. I am just a intern, but already I am fitting in like "one of the boys" (I am a girl though!) In fact my boss, "sexy Steve", has taken a real shine to me and has said he will let me play around with one of TEDTALKSs big sex things. I cant wait! Despite working at TEDTALKS, I am also friends with Unten and most of his entendrege. I know Unten and Sakeena Kamel and Zerita and Netnu and Fanti. I met them all awhile ago in my backstory and these days I had known them awhile.I dated half of them, in fact (and had sex with the other half) I call on them for help (or, more often, they call on me for help!) quite often. By co-incidence, this was one of those times! "Hay Sakeena Kamel we need the help of you and the TEDTALKS again" "Sure thing Unten my man you know you can count on the TEDTALKS!" "Its you I count on, Sakeena Kamel" said Unten causing me to blush After that I put down the phone and started telling everyone else whats up. "Ok, gang" I said to the rest of TEDTALKS. "Unten has asked for our help. It seems Taliban is upto their old tricks, and we are the best people to take them down!" "They are after the Drill, but we have to get there first else things get even worse" "What do we do?" said Steve "That's easy. We do what the TEDTALKS always does - punch things" Now it was tomorrow and I was assembling my team. I first choose Unten, who I had called in specially as our outside expert. I then choose Sakeena Kamel as they were good at stuff. Also Bob from our private army so we had someone disposable who wouldn't be needed in future stories. I also choose myself, due to my all around abilities. After everyone was chosen me and Unten started planning. We were in the main planning room, there was a huge whiteboard, a projector, a screen, holograms and a blackboard. This was the room where TEDTALKS planned stuff. Much of the good work we did started here. Like the time we defeated Doomulus Grime and converted him to good and made him work for us. Or the time we saved the world from that rogue planet. Or the time we saved Christmas. I got out my pen and paper and started discussing the plan. "I have been doing research and stuff in our database library. The Drill is hidden inside Cologne" "Ahh...it makes so much sense! Why didn't we think of it before!" said Unten "The clues where written in a ancient language" "oh, right, of course" "Now what?" said Sakeena Kamel "Now we leave for Cologne!" With that we all got onto the TEDTALKS Dragon and flue to the distant city of Cologne! Once we got there we found our worst fears had already come to pass; Taliban was already there. Taliban petrol's were all over the city, searching in every cave and warehouse. "They are looking for the Drill!" said Steve. "We have to beat them too it!" We began sneakily and stealthy running around the city. Unlike Taliban, we had more information about where to look. After torturing some thugs for information with Untens help we found it before them. "There is it is! At least!" I said, pointing to the Drill hidden by a weird mansion. "So it is" said Steve, suddenly grinning. "I guess then this charade is over!" Steve pulled of his mask and suddenly his face was Doomulus Grimes! I stood gobsmacked in the face. "Yes, that's right Sakeena Kamel & Unten, it was me all along I, Doomulus Grime was Steve the whole time!" "I don't understand" said Unten. "Why?" "That's easy. I knew I could never find the Drill without your help, and I knew you would never help me. So I became CEO of TEDTALKS, and employed Sakeena Kamel. After that it was simply a mater of earning your respect, creating a threat and waiting for you to call Unten" "creating a threat? You mean Taliban? " "Yes, that's right! Taliban is just a bunch of actors I hired. It was all a elaborate set up to make you lead me to the Drill" "gosh, how could we have been so foolish" said Unten. I was frozen still. My life had been a lie. I had believed in the TEDTALKS. Believed in what it stood for. Believed in the good work we had did. But it was a lie. It was all a front. It was all Doomulus Grime all along. I pressed though the pain though. Maybe TEDTALKS was a lie, but that didn't mean what its cause was meaningless. It didn't mean I had to surrender, to give up.. "No. I fight for TEDTALKS and I will never give up. Regardless of you.."Steve" " (I said that last part sarcastically). "That's right" said Unten. "You might have fooled us. Made our lives a lie and stood in front of our nose the whole time, but you can never take away our spirit" "you foolish fools. You are already defeated" said Doomulus Grime "I had a whole army at my command!" Just then we were surrounded. We were about to give up again when I remembered something. "You can't fool us again Doomulus Grime! These people are just actors!" With that me and Unten started punching and kicking them, using our electricity when needed. As they were actors they were easy to take out, leaving just Doomulus Grime surrounded by a pool of blood. "Nooooo...my fake army....You killed them all!" "And now its time for you!" In perfect syncro-heroism me and Unten leapt at "steve", pulling of a massive electricity karate-chop combo. "Arg..." said Doomulus Grime as he ran towards the Drill. But we did it again and again till he was dead. He was just a few meters from the Drill,it had been a close call. "We won...but now what?" said Unten. I looked around at our devastated lives. "Only one choice. We rebuild TEDTALKS and repair the years of damage it was secretly doing to this world" The....Beginning? Category:Short Stories Category:Randomly Generated Stories Category:Writings Category:Fanfic Maker Stories